ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 12: Prime Empire
:Not to be confused with the in-universe game. Season 12 of LEGO Ninjago, subtitled Prime Empire, is preceded by Season 11 and the Prime Empire Original Shorts. Jay is the mascot character and the focus Ninja is unknown. Emperor Unagami serves as the main antagonist, and Unagami's Army and the Rat Pack serve as the villainous faction. The first teaser was released on lego.com on January 31, 2020. Description When the old, legendary video-game, "Prime Empire", resurfaces, players begin to disappear. In order to solve the mystery, the Ninja must enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Unagami. Cast *Anthony Buzzsaw Nelli - Bill Newton *Avatar Harumi - Britt McKillip *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Hausner - TBA *Hyper-Sonic - Matt Hill *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Milton Dyer - TBA *Milton Dyer's Assistant - TBA *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Okino - TBA *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ratso - Sam Vincent *Racer Seven - Shannon Chan-Kent *Red Visors - Sam Vincent *Richie - TBA *Scott - Adrian Petriw *Sushimi - TBA *The Mechanic - Michael Antonakos *Unagami - Dean Redman *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets *71706 Cole's Speeder Car *71707 Kai's Mech Jet *71708 Gamer's Market *71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers *71710 Ninja Tuner Car *71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon *71712 Empire Temple of Madness *71713 Empire Dragon Arcade Pods *71714 Kai Avatar - Arcade Pod *71715 Jay Avatar - Arcade Pod *71716 Lloyd Avatar - Arcade Pod Polybags *30537 Merchant Avatar Jay Trivia *It was first revealed to exist by a LEGO designer on The Eljay Johnsen Show.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nITpZW6UrUE&t=3m21s *According to Tommy Andreasen in 2019, Ninjago will continue for at least two more years.https://twitter.com/tommyandreasen/status/1151893642006663172?s=21 *There will be an episode focused on Zane and P.I.X.A.L. releasing in this chapter.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1190397706356903936 *Zane only appears in one set: 71708 Gamer's Market, but he does not have a Digi Suit in any of the known sets so far; he actually exhibits the pink variant of his Training/Original gi from the fifth episode of Season 1, "Can of Worms." His Digi suit was seen in a preview of a 2020 magazine issue and a trading card.https://twitter.com/kaifiremastertv/status/1209131743896317954 *According to Tommy Andreasen, his favorite fight will be in the next chapter, indicating that the "chapter" format of the previous season may continue.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1197565619786461186 *The European LEGO Ninjago magazine #58 hints that The Mechanic has a key role in this season. **Lloyd also mentioned that the Mechanic broke into a warehouse in one of the Prime Empire Shorts, "Let's Dance!." **He was a major antagonist in "Upgrade." *On December 28, 2019, it was announced that the season will air in Spring 2020 in Japan. *Characters such as Harumi will return as Avatars. *This will be the third season to have all of the Ninja use their robes from a previous season. **The first was Season 1: Rise of the Snakes, which had the Ninja use their Training Robes before getting their ZX Robes. **The second was Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja which had the Ninja use their ZX Robes before getting their Elemental Robes. **This season will have the Ninja use their SotFS Robes before they use their Digi Robes. **While Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Jay used Robes from previous seasons in The Invitation, they were all wearing different types of robes, as well as Zane already had his Jungle Gi. **While Nya used her Deepstone Robes for the majority of Season 6: Skybound, all the other Ninja used their Airjitzu Gi. Videos Ninjago Prime Empire Official 2020 Season 12 Teaser Trailer Gallery Season 12 Set Poster.png Jay1HY2020Thumb.jpg Season 12 Lego Website Thumbnail.png PrimeEmpireJay.png PrimeEmpireKai.png PrimeEmpireLloyd.png Prime Empire12.jpg|Activity book releasing in 2020. DoYouDarePrimeEmpire.png|From The LEGO Club Magazine. NINJAGIO.jpg|Activity Book UltraViolet & Harumi PE Trading Card.jpg AvatarLloyd.jpg DigiLloyd.jpg NinjaSeason12.jpg AvatarHarumi.jpg Empire Dragon.png Battle Force 5 in Ninjago.png Dance ninja.png Platformer.png Healthbar ninja.png Okino.png Sushimi.png Sushimi vs Jay.png 5 ninja in prime empire.png Unagami face.png Jump ninja.png Prime Empire jay.png 20200131 075858 rmscr.jpg Pink Key-Tana.jpg Screenshot_20200131-153500.png Screenshot_20200131-153311.png Screenshot_20200131-153325.png Screenshot_20200131-153400.png Screenshot_20200131-153438.png Screenshot_20200131-153616.png References de:Staffel 12 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Seasons Category:TV Show Category:Prime Empire